Spell Amber (3.5e Equipment)
= Spell Amber = When a Living Spell is slain, the residue that is left behind hardens into a material called spell amber. Spell amber looks like stained glass to those without any knowledge of it, but upon further inspection, it is actually quite harder and lighter than glass. It retains the color that the Living Spell had. Although it acts completely mundane most of the time, on rare occasions the spell amber will unleash an eldritch fury. Weapons A spell amber weapon can be made out of any spell with an instantaneous duration. Spell amber acts just like regular steel most of the time. The power truly appears when a critical hit is scored. When the wielder of a spell amber weapon scores a critical hit, he deals the normal critical damage as well as causing the spell within the spell amber to target the creature. For example, if a foe was hit with a fireball spell amber, on a successful critical hit, he takes damage and is subject to the fireball spell. The spell, however, only targets the creature hit by the attack, with no area added to the spell effect. Armor Spell amber is not as malleable as metal, so it can't be made into any sort of intricate armor. Thus, it can only be made into medium armor (other than hide armor), and heavy armor. Spell amber has more unique qualities than a weapon depending on the spell manifested in the spell amber. If the spell in the Armor has the "Harmless" descriptor and an instantaneous duration, whenever the wearer of the armor is target of that spell, the value's of that spell are maximized for the wearer. For example, if the wearer of a Cure Light Wounds spell amber Breastplate is the target of the spell, he automatically heals 8 + Caster Level in damage, instead of rolling for the healing. If the spell in the Armor has the "Harmless" descriptor and a duration longer than instantaneous, whenever the wearer of the armor is target of that spell, the value's of that spell are extended for the wearer. For example, if the wearer of a Cat's Grace spell amber Breastplate is the target of the spell, the spell's duration is doubled for the wearer. If the spell in the Armor is a harmful spell to the wearer, The armor actually absorbs some of the power. When the wearer of the armor is subject to the spell in the armor, It reduces the caster level of the incoming spell by 1 plus the enhancement bonus of the armor. For example, if the wearer of a +2 fireball spell amber Breastplate is the subject of the spell cast by a 10th level sorcerer, the caster level is reduced by 3, which reduces the damage from 10d6 to 7d6 Spell amber has 30 hit points per inch of thickness and hardness 10. Cost Weapon: Spell level x Caster Level x 1000 + 1000 + weapon cost Armor: Spell level x Spell level x 1000 + 1000 + armor cost A medium Living Spell can make two light or one handed medium weapons, one medium two handed weapon, or one suit of armor. DM Note Some spells might not apply to the rule shown above, I made this for the generalization of most spells. Of course you can change the rules for certain spells where this doesn't apply, but that is at your discretion. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Material Category:Mundane Category:User:Summerscythe